The Empath
by cherline
Summary: Hermione has a special gift, but does everyone accept it? HG/MM femslash. Rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was mid afternoon in Hogsmeade. The sun was high and harsh, glistening against the asphalt. Water mirages played games in the minds of two old wizards standing against the Hog's Head Tavern. Both men had to have been over one hundred fifty years old. One was tall but hunched over in a slouch. His milky white eyes gazing out into a nearly abandoned alley. A few grey whisps of his hair stood at attention at the top of his head. The rest started at his ears and flowed down to mid back. His large ears mimicked those of a house elf; large and sloppy looking. Traditional outer robes were discarded against the back of the chair beside him. His own salty moisture seeped into his dingy white shirt, staining it yellow. Three buttons of his top were undone, exposing his pale and grey hairy chest. A thin, pale hand rose against the sun and wiped a few beads of sweat from his bushy, unkempt brow as he turned to his companion.

The other man was short and stout. Pompous and arrogant looking; much like former minister Cornelius Fudge. Instead of traditional robs, he wore a muggle suit with a cane fastened in his chubby grip. His bowlers hat sat on top of a full head of greased platnum hair. The shaddow of his beard grew past five giving the impression that even with his impecable choice of clothing, the man didn't care much. The man had quite a belly on him; it stuck out proudly as if it were a trophy he wanted to show off. A sigh rolled off his thin lips and squinted his vapor blue eyes in the direction where howls and screams were eminating.

"Oi! You've heard of Ermione Granga?" The tall thin man asked his friend in contemplation.

"It's HERmione GranGER, and yes. I would think everyone has," the fat man responded.

"Usta work for the ministry, that one." The tall man vaguely pointed in the direction he saw the woman last. " A powerful witch, she is." His companion nodded in agreement.

" She has a special power... To be able to feel what others do is astonishing," the fat man mumbled as he took his seat facing the alley. The tall man glanced at his friend and goined him at the small table. A loud bange errupted from the abandoned tavern across the way. Both wizards looked up, holding their breaths.

"YOU BITCH!" The words were half between a gutteral scream and howl. Sighs escaped from both old men as they silently hoped lives would be spared this afternoon.

"I heard she can also force ye ta feel what she wants ye ta feel," the thin man stated as if it were common knowledge. An increadulous stare was directed to the wizard who just spoke.

"No one can do that, Boris! That's impossible. Never heard of!" The fat man wasn't having it. He shook his head. "No one has that much power."

"Malakei, I swear on the pure blood of me family... she even seduced Lil' Mini with it." Boris was adament; he wasn't giving up, Malakei will see the truth.

"Little Mini is hardly little anymore, now is she? We may have watched her little bitty body run around when she was mearly 4, but she's a grown witch now and fully capable of an adult relationship," Malakei picked at his cane as he spoke. "She's Headmistress to Hogwarts now. Another powerful witch..." Boris shook his head in wonder.

"A student, Ermione was. No way Minerva would have broken the rules without being forced." Boris licked his parched, thin lips. "When she found out Ermione could force her feelings on anyone, she refused to see the girl." Another yell errupted from the nearly empty tavern. Malakei looked at his friend in disbelief.

"There has to be a different explaination as to why Minerva McGonagall, queen of rule obeying, broke them." Bothe wizards stared on as the tavern door was kicked open, revealing a bound man being pused out onto the dirt pathway. Hermione emerged behind him with her wand extracted. Also forgoing the tradtional robes, she work brown suede trousers and a brown suede vest. Her boots cut into the man's backside. WIth a sneer, she conjoured up her patronous and sent it to the minister. Within a few seconds, ministry officials apparated aside the pissed off brunette. She began to walk away as they made the arrest. Her magically straightened hair swaying against her back and waist with every movement. Empty and cold were here eyes that were once warm, full of curiosity and life. She felt two pairs of eyes settle on her and nodded in their direction. Boris was the only one who nodded back. Stopping in her tracks, she felt Malakei's arrogance and skeptism and locked eyes with him. His hands began to shake as his eyes widened. A deep groan emitted from his troat as his breath became shallow. He was terrified, point blank. A warmth errupted over and between his thighs as he shook. Hermione took pity on the old man and turned away. Malakei took a deep breath and sighed his relief.

"Blimey, mate! She made ye piss yer trousers!" Boris screetched in amusement. Malakei looked down into his urine soaked lap and shook his head. He pulled his wand from his cane swiftly.

"Scourgify! That she did, mate... That she did." Malakei hung his head in embarassment. "Powerful witch..." He mumbled as he took one last glance at his now clean pants.


	2. Chapter 2

The heat of the sun began to beat down upon the beautifully stoic brunette. Hermione silently cast a cooling charm. It instantly took away the overbearing and irritating moisture that pooled in the small of her back. She continued her march over to The Three Broomsticks. Angry palms hit the doors, swinging them to a 90 degree angle. A few people turned their attention to loud bang, but quickly returned to their drinks or meals. Hermione scanned the crowd for brave eyes. Today was not a good day for the 30 year old woman. In fact, Everyday was not a her day. She took a stool at the bar and slammed a satchel of galleons down. Madam Rosmerta made her way over to the troubled woman and frowned

"Hello, dear friend," The older woman murmered as she poured the brunette a tumbler of firewhiskey. She pulled up a stool from under the bar and sat across from the young bounty hunter. Hermione gazed into the concerned blue eyes of her companion, but no emotion was evident in the brunette's.

"Rosmerta," Hermione greeted with her eyes cold and her voice betraying her cold and stoic exterior. Swiftly covering the slip, Hermione tossed back the tumbler and swallowed hard. The glass hit the counter space closest to Rosmerta.

"Hermione..." The blonde pleaded while placing a warm hand on the younger woman's. "Allow yourself to breakdown love..." The tavern keeper leaned forward, tucking her head into the crook of Hermione's neck, to give the brunette a brief hug. Allowing the contact, but not responding, Hermione just stared straight ahead.

"I can't." A chill ran through Rosmerta at the cold and distant response. "If I loose control, so does everyone else within a five mile radius. It's not easy to reign in either." Brown eyes fixed on the bottle of firewhiskey. Following her gaze, sad blue eyes glanced at her companion as petite hands picked up the bottle and poured another serving for the hurting brunette. She watched as Hermione slammed it back like a professional and gently pry the bottle from her fingers. Rosmerta sighed and allowed the bottle to slip from her fingers as concern flashed through her baby blues. "I'll be fine Rosmerta. I just need some time alone." The bounty hunter lifted the brown satchel and laid it gently in her companion's hand "I think this is sufficient." The bag felt heavy in the tavern keeper's hand. Her jaw dropped as she looked at Hermione astonished.

"Hermione, you are not going to finish that entire bottle. That is NOT how to handle this!" Motherly blue eyes searched frigded brown for a seocind before Hermione poured another serving, lifted the glass to her lips and within one swallow, drained the glass.

"You would drown in a bottle too," the response was clipped and to the point much like Hermione's attitude as of late. She poured another serving and watched the amber liquid swirl around the glass. A thin hand came up, pressing the cool glass to parched lips.

"Allow me to feel it, Hermione. Don't assume others won't understand." Rosmerta watched as the younger woman put her glass back down after only a sip. She was suddenly engulfed in despair and such sorrow that it made the tavern keeper gasp. Immense loss and hopelessness was too much for one person to handle. She hadn't noticed she was crying until warm tears slipped from her cheeks onto her hands. Just as quickly as it formed, in the very pit of her soul, it disappeared. Blurry, blue eyes watched her friend slam back the rest of her drink. "That's to much of a burden on you. You can't take that on by yourself and no one expects you to" Rosmerta said, her voice barely above a whisper. Formerly warm, chocolate eyes connected briefly with the baby blue ones of the other woman. Hermione poured another drink, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol hitting her system. The room began to turn slightly in repetition and her stomach burned in a familiar upsetting way. She closed her dark brown eyes and tipped the drink back. When it flooded her mouth she felt saliva rush forward. A big gulp stopped the nausea for a second, but as her eyes slid open it returned full force. The room began melting around her and she realized she lost track of how many drinks she actually had. Just then, two people waled into the tavern laughing. With a clunk, the glass met the bar top harshly. Hermione's glare fixed on the two people that just entered. Instantly recognizing Minister Kingsley Shacklbolt, she shifted her gaze to his companion and felt her world stop. It was none other that Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. The raven haired beauty had her head thrown back in laughter making Hermione slip and loose control slightly. Minerva's smile faltered as she spotted Hermione. The young bounty hunter felt confusion and disgust coming off in waves from her former professor. Emerald eyes locked onto chestnut, snapping Hermione back to reality. She shut down quickly and turned back towards Rosmerta. A few seconds passed, where Hermione thought she was safe from the hurtful Headmistress, but she felt a soft caress at her shoulder.

"Hermione..." Minerva's voice was barely above a whisper and so deliciously close. Hermione glanced at Rosmertta and watched as the older woman furrowed her eyebrows. Fluttering eyes averted to the woman behind her, the woman who encompassed her heart.

"Headmistress." The bounty hunter coldly shrugged off the warm hand. Minerva took a shuddering breath and searched for the right words.

"Hermione... I-" A quick pop interrupted Minerva; Hermione was gone.

The disturbed woman reapparated just behind the building. Her stomach lurched and she violently expelled the contents of her stomach. Sobs wracked her chest as she gasped for air. Inside there was an epidemic. Some witches and wizards were crying, some were becoming ill. Wiping at her eyes, Rosmerta gasped. Minerva clenched at her robes, pushing down the nausea, as she glanced around. Everyone was leaving, even the minister. No one was able to handle the emotions.

"She's still here. I have to find her," Minerva gasped out and ran outside. From around the building, Hermione's sobs sounded loudly. The older woman mad her way to the bounty hunter. Each step she took rendered her to Hermione's powers. She had to hold on to the building at one point, but she stood against it and took a deep breath. Minerva thought the protection charm against legilimency would help and cleared her mind. The perfectly executed charm took the edge away. She was no longer hindered by the over bearing pain in her chest. Minerva rounded the corner and watched the bounty hunter regain her breath. Hermione was trying to gain control of her powers. The headmistress stepped forward.

"Hermione..." Minerva wrapped the younger woman in her arms half of her own accord and half because she was compelled. The world around her began to melt as she clung to to Hermione. A mixture of heart wretching sorrow and a craving to drown it in drunken kisses moved the older woman forward. She nuzzled the bounty hunter's neck with her eyes screwed shut. "Let me take you home with me..." Her heart pounded in her chest as she brushed her lips over Hermione's neck.

"You don't mean that. You're just reacting to my powers." The young bounty hunter gently pushed Minerva off of her and began regaining composure. "I think you should go." Minerva felt much less inebriated and desperate

"No, I think we should talk." The headmistress felt Hermione's sorrowfull eyes pull at her heart.

"I can't control it around you..." Hermione whispered softly as tears trickled down her cheeks. She disapparated, leaving Minerva alone in the darkening alley.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you all for your wonderful comments. They have been very encouraging. Those of you who may think this is a little sad for your taste, I promise patience will be rewarded.

_The last bell of the day rang and Hermione was anxious to speak to her Head of House about a certain eight foot assignment. A flurry of brown curls whipped behind her as she ran to the Transfiguration classroom. A few students were knocked around and with a mumbled apology, the girl continued on. Three giant, halting steps made her feet slap the marble of the floor. Her chest contracted and expanded rapidly with each breath._

_"And just WHO are you in a rush to see?" Hermione smiled at the teasing voice of her best friend. She turned to see two pairs of amused green eyes staring at her. Harry snaked an arm around his girlfriend's waist and smirked at Hermione._

_"Maybe she has a hot date!" Ginny waggled her eyebrows and giggled when her friend's cheeks darkend slightly. "Well! That answers WHO she wants to-UMPH!" The brunette delivered a swift back hand to Ginerva's abdomen. "Give 'er a big kiss for me, ey?" Hermione's cheeks darkened once again._

_"For YOUR information, I need to speak to Professor McGonagall on a very important matter." Hermione tried the callous act, but only got smirks for her effort. "Oh! Come off it!" She rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue._

_"Now, Miss Granger..." The smooth and audibly appealing voice caused a chill to shoot down the brunette's spine. "That's hardly the response of an intelligent witch with an 'O' average." Minerva teased lightly. Ginny giggled and received a glare for her girlish outburst._

_"Oooohoohoo!" Ginny chuckled as she feigned fear. Hermione turned to face her mentor and, for the third time in a matter of minutes, she blushed. She was nearly nose to nose with Minerva "Almost,mate..." The redhead behind her whispered making Hermione hope that it went no further than her own ears. Subconsciously, the brunette took a step back and refocused her eyes. Dark topaz traveled up to meet amused, emerald eyes. Hermione watched, transfixed as something flickered in the depths of those green orbs._

Dark brown eyelashes fluttered to reveal disoriented, haunted eyes. Hermione quickly noted that it was still dark. She lay still, in her warm bed, for a few moments before tugging the sheet over her head. As she mentally replayed the memory, she realized that exact moment was when she truely felt her attraction to the older witch. Hermione never wanted anything or anyone as much as she wanted Minerva. That's when everything changed... That's when her power surfaced... That's when she realized that maybe she was more powerful than she cared to admit. The young bounty hunter shivered as another memory resurfaced.

_It was late, well past curfew. It was also the night she had been waiting for, ten years to be exact. The meteor shower was a rare and beautiful, mini miracle she has been dying to see. It only comes around every fifty years, and she'll be damned if she were to miss it. Disinclined steps carried her out of the common room and into the hallway. Slow breathing and frequent pauses allowed for easy listening. No one was patrolling this late, thank Merlin. The astronomy tower was the only place that would allow her to view the entire sky unobstructed. She tip toed up to the astronomy tower and winced as the door creaked with age. A pause told her that no one was disturbed. She inched into the room and moved out to the great balcony. She sighed into the night as the first meteor passed. With a grin, she wished Minerva was there to share the night with her._

_"Miss Granger?" Hermione froze, she didn't think it would work. "What are you doing out here, in the middle of the night?" The strict voice was not what she wanted to hear at this moment. In fact she didn't want to hear anything, only wanted to be held, kissed and caressed. The girl hung her head and turned to face her Head of House._

_"I'm sorry Professor..." The girl wrapped her robe tightly around her. "I have been waiting for ten years to see this particular meteor shower. I had to see it." Her eyes remained fixed to her feet as she spoke._

_"Miss Granger, you could have told me. I would have chaperoned you." Minerva took a step forward causing Hermione to shuffle her feet nervously. "Since you came out here without my knowledge or approval, I have to take twenty points from Griffindor for breaking curfew." The girl visibly deflated._

_"How did you know I was breaking curfew though?" Hermione glanced up momentarily before returning her attention to her feet. She missed the smirk that played on Minerva's lips._

_"That, my dear, is for me to know." Hermione smiled and ducked her head to hide it. "You are doing a great job of avoiding eye contact. Would you like to tell me why?" Hermione only shook her head, causing Minerva to take a step forward into the girls personal space. "Look at me, Hermione." It wasn't a command, but rather a soft plea. Two fingers touched under the girls chin, gently guiding the girls eyes to meet hers. "That's better..." Minerva's breath caught as she took notice of two small tears on the girls cheeks. "Oh, Hermione."_

_"I'm sorry, Professor. I just hate disappointing you." The girl wiped, roughly, at the tears and covered her face._

_"You didn't disappoint me at all, my dear." Minerva pushed away the girl's hands and caressed Hermione's cheeks. Their eyes connected again, causing Hermione's heart rate to triple. Then she saw it again... the flicker of... fire? Passion? Something she thought only she felt. She wanted to Minerva to kiss her. The craving, no, the need was too much for her to handle. Finger tips slid down, past her cheeks, and onto her throat. Soft caresses lead to a realization._

_"Your heart..." She whispered, her breath passing, gently, over Hermione's cheeks and lips. Minerva began to explore the young woman's throat and shoulders with almost agonizing deliberance. Her face was mere inches from her star pupil's "Forgive me, Hermione..." Minerva leaned forward slightly. "For I am compelled." Her lips stroked Hermione's as she whispered._

She should have known right then that something was off. Hermione berated herself for being so stupid. There was no way that would have happened outside of her fantasies had she been a normal witch, but she wished it and left Minerva with no choice, the professor had to kiss her. When the girl, immaturely, could not handle her fantasy becoming a reality, she ran. Hermione ran from Minerva, from fear of her feelings, and from how this would turn out. She admitted that she had no idea how to handle it. A thin hand reached out to pull a pillow over an aching head. When she closed her eyes, she tried to pretend it never happened. Fitful and invaded with memories, Hermione finally driffted off.

_"Miss Granger..." Minerva was a little uneasy at seeing her star pupil and current... what was it? Love interest? Possibly... She has never felt this way before. "How may I be of service?" She stood against the frame of the enterance to her quarters with the door pressed to the side of her chest. Minerva was determined to remain in control this time. She refused to watch Hermione run away again._

_"I wanted to apologize..." The young woman's voice was barely above a whisper as she tried, so hard, not to openly ogle the older witch in her night wear. "For last night." Topaz met Emerald in a knowing look of embarrassment. Finally, Hermione allowed her eyes to travel the length of the Head of House's body, eliciting a gasp from the older witch. "May I come in?" The plea was so gentle and hushed it shocked both women. Minerva glanced around the hall nervously as Hermione reached for her hips. Shallow breaths pushed past parted lips in the heat of the moment._

_"Hermione..." A pale pink, bottom lip was pulled between pearly teeth as Hermione stroked her waist, letting her fingers wash over the circumference of Minerva's hips. "I don't think this is a good idea." Their foreheads met in a gentle kiss and they locked eyes once again. Fire erupted in the pit of Minerva's stomach and she couldn't control it anymore. She pulled the girl in from the front of her robes, closing the door behind them. When their lips and bodies met, they ruptured with a chorus of moans. Minerva soon found she had backed her student into the door with a hand at her breast and a leg pressed against the virgin sex._

The Headmistress sat straight up in her bed, panting for air. Her hunger was over bearing and it has been for nearly seven years. No one else, but Hermione could sedate it. Now that she knew the bounty hunter worked sidelong the ministry, she won't rest until she finds her again. Her young love will be in her arms again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat at a table, in a deserted corner of a muggle bar, watching a young blonde woman. The brunette could only see her profile, but took note of the other woman's sparkling blue eyes and perfect lips. She was fidgeting nervously and glancing around; she was obviously waiting for someone. The blonde fiddled with her drink, never taking a sip. She had caught someone else's attention at the other end of the bar. He had been waiting thirty minutes to make his move. Once he got up and made his way to the blonde, Hermione tracked every move the man made. His confidence was high and his arousal higher. It was coming off in waves making Hermione nausious. He stood across the table from the blonde and began conversing with her. Hermione felt fear flash through her and knew that it must have shown in the woman's eyes for the man's arousal spiked. She slowly got up and eased her way closer. It wasn't until he was sitting, with his arm under the table, and the woman he accopanied was in a dazed state that she made her move.

"Thackary..." Her voice was much stronger than she imagined it to be. "What did you plan on doing with this woman?" Hermione glanced at the blue eyed beauty, frozen in a state of nothingness.

"We were just talking..." Thackary sneered at the blonde. "Right?" Hermione glanced at the blonde again.

"Yes, just talking," came the robotic reply from expressionless lips.

"Well, I'd like to TALK to you. I see..." The bounty hunter leaned over, fearlessly close to his face. "You need to work on your imperio curse." She felt his anger rise and she pulled back slowly.

"You need to mind your business. We're just having a polite conversation." He growled in a hushed voice.

"So, if I whisper the counter curse... she will be as she is now? Stoic?" The question lingered as she pressed her wand against the lining of her trench coat pocket, pressing firmly against his thigh. "Release her and relinquish your wand." A demented smirk spread her lips momentarily as the tip of her wand slid over and prodded his inner thigh. "Or loose your other..." Thackary grit his teeth and handed over his wand. "Thackary McDoubland you are under arrest per Ministry for use of an unforgivable curse and use of magic before muggles..." She sneered slightly at the minscule twitch of the corner of his lips. "And Merlin knows what else." Lithe fingers wrapped around the twisted wizard's arm, jerking him into an erect position. With ease, she pressed her own wand against his rib cage and began guiding him out of the muggle bar. Before she vaccated the table, she turned to the young blonde woman and flicked her concealed wand at her. "Thank you, Luna. You have been of great use in this arrest." Hermione's small smile left something to be desired in her appreciation for Luna's efforts. The younger witch knew better though; Hermione had to be unfeeling in her line of work leaving Luna to smirk in response. Amusement sparked in her blue orbs as she watched Hermione shove the criminal through the crowd.

* * *

The bounty hunter and the convict arrived at the Ministry within a few seconds of his arrest. Hermione tossed Thackary forward into Arthur's office and stopped abruptly. Her heart thudded hard against her rib cage at first sight of the long, raven, plait lying against darker robes.

_Hermione sat behind her lover, enjoying the feel of her silky, raven locks slipping through her fingers as she twisted three bundles into a braid. The hint of a smile played on her lips as Minerva nuzzled into her hands. The brunette giggled when the ever strict Professor McGonagall lulled her head to the side and emitted a soft purr. Hermione tied the end of the plait off and kissed her lover's neck._

_ "Alright! Finished! Off with you!" A hint of a giggle laced her voice as she watched Minerva turn around. "I can't take your sniveling any longer!" Hermione pressed her lips together when a single, dark, eyebrow rose. Minerva pounced, snarling, kissing, nibbling, and tickling any available flesh Hermione couldn't cover. No coherent words came from the young woman, no; just screeches and high pitched giggles. Strong hands wrapped around small wrists and forced them down to the bed beneath them. The young brunette gasped and writhed at the openly wanton expression playing on Minerva's features._

_ "I want you..." She guided Hermione's hand towards her person and up her rib cage to cup her breast. The young woman's breath came in pants and hitched when her professor slid a knee between her thighs. "Now!" Minerva's voice was hoarse she barely recognized it. She released her young lover's hands and allowed Hermione to pull her down for a kiss. In the midst of their foreplay a loud banging forced them apart. Panic consumed both women as they rushed to straighten out their robes. "Coming..." Minerva shouted and forced Hermione into her private powder room. Before Minerva could reach her door it swung open to reveal Severus Snape. "Severus? What's wrong?" He ignored her questioning. Heavy foot falls vibrated the old wooden floor boards._

_"Where is she, Minerva?" There was a slight pause where Minerva stuttered in panic. "Where is Hermione?" Silence... heavy footsteps... a low clatter before a mechanical squeal... Light hit her eyes then the image of Professor Snape standing at the mouth of the doorway to the powder room._

Hermione's instant reaction caused a delayed response in her control. The woman whipped around and emerald eyes landed on chocolate brown.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who wrote me asking me to continue. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone, but I have had some trouble with this one. I apologize sincerely. Thank you for being patient. Hopefully this goes a lot smoother._


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this story. Life doesn't let me live in the fantasy realm very much. Here is the next installment of The Empath. I hope you enjoy it. I would love to hear your expectations on this. I meant this piece to be a completely surprising story. I love hearing what everyone has to say even if it's negative. It can always be turned into constructive criticism. Thank you for your interest in my story!**

**PS: I thought it was time to ad some more drama and angst to it. Let me know what you think ;-) Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I know you stated no one is to know you work under the ministry, but I gather..." Arthur glanced at Minerva before turning his attention back to the bounty hunter. "Everyone is starting to piece it together." Emotionless brown eyes flickered from Minerva to Arthur, in acknowledgement, and back again. The Minister sighed and took a hold of Thackary. "I'll deal with this and be out of your way." Minerva glanced at Arthur as he escorted the convict out. The bounty hunter's eyes remained emotionless as she watched Minerva's lips fall open and a gust of wind spill out.

"Hermione, I'm so glad I've found you." The Headmistress' voice was heavy with guilt and desperation.

* * *

_Defeated, she slumped against a beat up wooden chair, Hermione decided it was best surrender to the iron restraints at her wrists, ankles, and neck. She was chained up like some wild Hippogriff because of fear. In others mind she was mimicking some of the well known dark wizards of time: abusing her magical abilities and other wizards and witches. Watery, hazel eyes stared at the cage surrounding her; it prevented others from breaching the ten foot proximity. Long, dark lashes fluttered toward the door as the Wizengamot filed in. Hermione started from left to right, searching for any kind of compassion. With each stoic face and cold pair of eyes she passed her own began mirrored those who prejudged her so heartlessly. One thought blurred into another, leaving her with a buzzing in her head and an inability to comprehend the trial. A sharp emerald color pierced the haze. Soft, raven hair, tied back into a bun, lapped at the wounds of her mind. Her beloved professor came to save her._

* * *

The bounty hunter averted her chocolate gaze to the puce colored carpet of the office. Hermione heard a few shuffling steps before she turned around and took her leave. The tiny hairs of her arm stood on end as the knocks of her heals on the hallway's marbled floor were echoed by another set of boots. An uncomfortable chill ran down her spin causing cold sweat to sprout from her temples.

"Hermione..." Just a few paces behind said witch, Minerva left her tone just above a whisper. It didn't help Hermione's unease. The bounty hunter felt thundering in her chest. Her strides became longer and her blood tingled under her skin. This immense feeling to ram her fist through something/someone took over. "Anger, Hermione? That's entirely unmerited..." Minerva trailed off, still trying to keep up with the bounty hunter.

"And what you allowed to happen was?" Hermione nearly growled through gritted teeth as she broke into a run.

* * *

_"We have been watching you for a while, Miss Granger." Cornelius's voice broke her Minerva induced trance. Her, now, chocolate gaze swept to him and stared in confusion. "Your magical reading was high when you were younger. Most 11 year old's are somewhere in between .5 and 1.5. Yours was a 2.6." He shuffled the papers on his podium and adjusted the glasses at the bridge of his nose. "Your magic level is now 8.7. You have gained, nearly, an entire level each year at Hogwarts. Most children in your age group acquire, around, a 4.5 magic level." Cornelius removed his glasses and gently placed them on his podium. "Miss Granger, I have to ask, are you practicing any dark arts?" She could tell from the intonation, that it was a question, but for the life of her she couldn't understand it. She glanced around and settled on a pair of familiarly warm, Emerald eyes. Instantly, she was thrown from her mental pandemonium._

_"No... Hermione, no!" Minerva watched Hermione's eyes filled with fear as she struggled against her shackles. Her feet began to move of their own accord. Minerva took small, slow steps, she tried fighting Hermione's pull, knowing the Wizengamot was watching. Tears gathered and fell from the brunette's eyes._

_"Minerva, you must leave..." Cornelius had wrapped his fat fingers around his wand the first feel of tension. The raven haired woman stared at the Minister with the muscles at her jaws and temples flexing in execration._

_"Prof-" Minerva's attention snapped back to her young love. With each tug, the cuffs dug into Hermione's skin, causing it to tear. Droplets of blood pooled and smeared over her arms, legs, and neck._

_"You are out of control, Miss Granger." The minister slowly stood, raising his wand for his first blow. Several witches and wizards behind him tensed; also, insecurely palming their wands._

_"Min..." Hermione reached out to Minerva as far as her shackles would allow. There was a small pop and Minerva's feline form leaped between the bars of Hermione's temporary prison. Red flashes zoomed past Minerva hitting Hermione directly. The small tabby scrambled backward out of cage and watched in horror as the young witch's body sagged lifelessly in the chair. She cried out and turned to the Wizengamot. Everyone was out of their seat, either reaching for their wand or wand in hand, ready strike. Minerva could spot the 8 wizards who struck; a mixture of guilt and fear marred their faces._

* * *

Feeling the anger rise, like bile in her throat, the Headmistress transformed. Within seconds, Minerva was ahead of the bounty hunter and delivering a very effective body binding curse. With a thud, Hermione hit the floor; her anger boiling over. The Headmistress was panting with rage by the time she mounted Hermione.

"Protego!" Minerva grunted out before a carpet of calm covered the dirt pile that was her anger. "Hermione, please..." Two tears slipped from her eyes and landed on Hermione's neck; she quickly wiped them off the younger witch. "Don't fight me." The Headmistress was instantly filled with sorrow and a feeling that turned her stomach. With great control, Minerva removed the curse.

"I..." Hermione's eyes leaked profusely "I hate you..." She expelled the words with a sob. Minerva's breath caught as she held on to Hermione's cloak as if it were going to give her a meaning. "I HATE YOU!" Hermione's chest began to wrack with sobs as she delivered a shove. The headmistress was thrown to the ground roughly. Both witches clambered to their feet quickly. Long fingers entrapped the lapel of a dark brown, suede trench coat.

"Just remember..." She pulled Hermione close, kissed away a tear and choked on her next words. "There's a thin line..." The bounty hunter shoved her once more and wiped at her cheeks like a spoiled child. "My love." Hysterical now, Hermione broke into a sprint, leaving Minerva feeling broken in the halls of the Ministry.


End file.
